


What If?

by peetzahjoe



Series: Midnight Swallows AUs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, So yeah, a while ago, and I have no regrets, and i was bored in a lecture, because i wasnt able to write the main story, it happened, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetzahjoe/pseuds/peetzahjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Riker, Jeff, Carter, Lily, Katie, and Trish didn't go to Westtown? What if they attended the local public high school? What if none of them had any clue about Riker and Jeff being closer than they knew? What if Jeff was a cheerleader?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally the worst at titles and summaries. I'm sorry. Just go with it.

"It is weird Jeff not being here," Lily breathed. Riker nodded in agreement, drawing absentmindedly on his hand with his pen as they waited to be released to the first pep rally of the year.

"Well, he is the one who decided to be a cheerleader this year," Carter said, shrugging one shoulder.

"In my opinion, it is about time," Katie laughed, pushing her hair out of her face.

"He was waiting for at least one other guy to be a cheerleader with him," Riker said, still drawing on his hand. "He didn't want to be the only guy. He didn't feel like having people make fun of him…or have the press be all over him."

"Stupid press," Lily grumbled. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement, clicking his pen closed.

"They are pretty annoying," Riker added. "Pretty sure I saw them following us this morning because of Jeff's uniform. He even spent five minutes checking for them out the door before bolting out to my car."

"Oh Jeffry," Katie giggled. Riker smiled again, taking a deep breath as he tried not to think about how Jeff had looked in his cheer uniform. Riker was snapped out of his thoughts as the bell rang, releasing them to the pep rally. Katie smiled and dragged Riker up from his seat and out of the door.

"Please release my wrist from your death grip, because I would like to keep the blood flow to my hand," Riker said.

"Oops, sorry," Katie laughed, releasing Riker's wrist. He just smiled and hugged her as they walked.

"I can't believe this is our last first pep rally," Lily breathed as she twined her fingers through Carter's. Riker and Carter just shrugged, not really caring.

"Pep rallies always bored me," Riker added.

"Pretty much," Carter agreed.

"Because they are boring," Katie said. "But, it's weird realizing we won't have them anymore after this year, because we're leaving."

"I won't miss them," Riker laughed.

"Guys! Come!" Trish called out, waving them onto the field. They all smiled and obeyed.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of being on the field?" Carter asked. Trish laughed and shrugged.

"I felt like calling you guys out here and because we can now that we're seniors," Trish replied.

"Such a valid point," Riker said, reaching out to pull Trish into a hug. She giggled and hugged him back tightly, head rested on his shoulder.

"So, Alyssa still coming home this weekend?" Trish asked as she pulled out of Riker's arms. Riker shrugged in response, lips pressed together.

"Since when was Alyssa coming home this weekend?" Lily asked, looking over at Riker with her hands on her hips.

"Since she left for school…" Riker replied. "I'm sorry you're not kept up to date with when my older sister is coming home."

"Well, you should fix that," Lily said, sticking her tongue out at him. He chuckled and shook his head, but then jumped slightly as someone pressed up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Hi, Jeffry," Riker chuckled once he relaxed slightly. Jeff giggled, letting his hands drop from Riker's eyes to rest his arms lightly over Riker's shoulder.

"Hi, Riker," Jeff added.

"How has set up been going?" Lily asked. Jeff shrugged, resting his chin on Riker's shoulder.

"I wouldn't really know the difference since this is my first year really being involved," Jeff added, moving his arms from Riker's shoulders to stick his thumbs through Riker's belt loops.

"Well, how was practice?" Katie asked.

"Meh. Some girls were bitching at Mike and me," Jeff replied, moving Riker's hips slightly with his hold on Riker's belt loops. Riker took a deep breath, attempting to ignore the fact that Jeff's body was pressed so close to his.

"And what did you guys do?" Carter asked. Jeff snorted with laughter, rolling his eyes.

"I went all diva on them and Mike just laughed in their faces," Jeff said.

"Sounds like you guys," Riker snorted. Jeff just giggled and nodded in agreement, chin still rested on Riker's shoulder.

"You ready to perform?" Trish asked, looking at Jeff, who shrugged again.

"I guess. I mean, the routine really isn't that hard," Jeff told her. "And it really isn't much different than what the routine has been the past three years."

"Well, that's boring," Carter said.

"Usually is," Lily laughed.

"Pretty much," Jeff agreed, thumbs slipping into the front pockets of Riker's jeans. Riker turned his head to look at Jeff, who smiled innocently. Riker snorted with laughter and shook his head, trying to calm himself down. Jeff giggled in his ear, as if sensing Riker's tension, which he probably could, because stuff like this was happening more and more lately. Riker didn't completely understand, but he had stopped questioning it. His only problem was Jeff feeding into it all the time.

"Do you guys have set after school today?" Trish asked. Riker and Jeff both looked over at her, snapping out of their thoughts.

"Yeah," Riker replied, clearing his throat. "We're filming for a few episodes today."

"I don't really want to go, though," Jeff breathed, scrunching up his nose. Riker snorted with laughter and shook his head, trying to ignore the feel of Jeff moving his thumbs around in Riker's pockets.

"When do we ever want to go to set?" Riker asked in response. Jeff snorted with laughter and shrugged.

"That is such a valid point," Katie said. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement. Then, someone called out for Jeff and he looked over.

"I gotta go. I'll catch you guys later," Jeff said, smiling slightly and then running off to join the other cheerleaders. They all waved back in response.

"You know, it's a good thing people know you and Jeff are just super close, otherwise no girls would ever hit on you," Trish said, looking at Riker. He snorted with laughter and nodded in agreement.

"So true," he added.

"Not that Jeff doesn't scare them off anyway," Lily laughed. "Like last weekend."

"Oh man," Riker breathed as Carter snorted with laughter and Katie began giggling.

"Wait, what?" Trish asked.

"We were at a party last weekend and some chick was totally hitting on Riker, but then Jeff walked up," Carter said.

"So?" Trish asked, expression confused. Riker just sighed, pushing his hair out of his face as Lily and Katie giggled.

"Well, Riker and Jeff were being how they usually are and everything. Pretty sure the girl thought they were dating and walk away looking so disappointed," Katie told Trish.

"Aw, Riker got cock blocked by his best friend!" Trish giggled.

"Not really. I wouldn't have hooked up with her anyway," Riker replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets as the pep rally started.

"Yeah, gosh. He has higher standards than some hot chick," Carter snorted. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as they all turned to watch the cheerleaders run around to do the year cheers. Jeff turned to wave to them quickly, but then turned and laughed as Mike poked his side.

"You know, it kind-of surprises me Jeff and Mike aren't together," Katie breathed as she leaned against Riker's side lightly.

"Mmh," Riker hummed, nose flaring slightly as he thought about the prospect of Jeff dating Mike.

"But then Miri, Anne, and Jackson couldn't make fun of Riker and Jeff and ask if they're dating," Lily said.

"Didn't stop them when I was with Selena," Riker snorted.

"So true," Carter agreed. Trish giggled and shook her head slightly.

"I still remember the first time I heard you guys get asked that. I was shocked," Trish said. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Should have been there the very first time we got asked. We both gave each other confused looks and then asked what dating was," Riker laughed. Carter snorted with laughter while Katie and Lily burst out laughing.

"That is kind-of adorable though," Trish giggled. Riker shrugged the one shoulder that Katie wasn't leaning against as they all watched the cheerleaders go out into the middle of the field to do their routine. Jeff and Mike both looked over and waved and they all waved back before Jeff and Mike fell into formation.

Riker watched Jeff as the routine started, trying to determine if Jeff had actually winked over at him. The thoughts of the wink were gone in a few seconds though and Riker's eyes widened as he watched Jeff go through the routine, the uniform clinging to Jeff's body in the best ways. None of the others seemed to notice Riker's distraction and he was fine with that, content to just watch the way Jeff's ass was defined through the cheer pants as he went through the routines.

Jeff looked over at Riker again and this time Riker was positive Jeff winked at him. Riker smiled and shook his head and he could tell Jeff giggled as he kept on going through the routine and doing flips.

"Damn, that boy is _flexible_ ," Lily giggled.

"Seriously. Whoever he dates is super lucky," Katie laughed.

"Oh my god, can we please not?" Carter asked.

"What? Don't want to think about Jeff having sex with people?" Trish asked, looking back at Carter as she laughed.

"No, I really don't," Carter replied.

"Don't worry, he's a virgin," Riker said, eyes still trained on Jeff and refusing to let his mind wander to where it really wanted to at the moment, and their comments were not helping.

"Doesn't make the comments any less awkward," Carter said. Riker just shrugged, finally tearing his eyes away from Jeff as the routine ended.

"You're just boring," Lily giggled, patting Carter's cheek.

"Just be lucky Alyssa isn't here, or else your guys' sex life would probably be out on the table more than it already is," Riker laughed.

"This is true," Trish and Katie agreed.

"What the hell?" Jeff asked as he walked up to them.

"Oh, this started because I saw how freaking _flexible_ you are," Lily said. Jeff snorted with laughter, rolling his eyes.

"It's not like I'm the only flexible one," Jeff added.

"So true," Katie agreed. "Riker is pretty flexible too."

"Oh god," Riker breathed, running a hand over his face as the others laughed.

"This is so true. Ever watched him dance?" Trish asked. "Hips."

"Now you guys are just freaking me out. Why do you watch how I dance?" Riker asked. They all snorted with laughter as Riker blushed.

"Because you're an amazing dancer. You draw attention," Lily told him. Riker sighed, making a face at them as they all laughed.

"Whatever, you guys are weird," Riker replied as they got released from the pep rally.

"And you're still friends with us," Trish said as Jeff ran over to get his backpack.

"I don't think you guys would give me the choice," Riker laughed.

"Probably not," Carter agreed as they began walking off the field.

"He obviously doesn't have a choice with me," Jeff snorted. "I've got too much blackmail on him."

"Well, you have known him since you were three," Katie said.

"Mhm," Jeff replied, looking over at Riker and smirking as he raised one eyebrow. Riker narrowed his eyes at Jeff, knowing what lines Jeff was thinking along.

"You're lucky I like you," Riker grumbled. Jeff giggled and nudged Riker with his hip as they walked.

"Yeah, yeah," Jeff added, shooting Riker another wink. Riker huffed a breath, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Alright, well, we will catch you guys tomorrow, I guess," Katie said, waving as Riker and Jeff reached Riker's car.

"Yep," Riker agreed, pulling his keys out to unlock the car.

"Have fun on set!" Trish called out, waving. Jeff and Riker just smiled and waved before climbing into the car. Neither of them talked on the way back to Riker's house. Instead, Jeff reached out to play with the radio dial, crossing his legs in his seat with his ankles crossed. He looked over at Riker with one eyebrow raised and giggled slightly as Riker huffed a breath.

"Mom?" Riker called out as they walked into the house. They both listened and heard nothing. Jeff let out a giggle, dropping his backpack by the stairs as he toed his sneakers off.

"Well, obviously Miri's not here…but do you know when Alyssa is supposed to be getting back?" Jeff asked.

"No idea," Riker replied as he kicked his own shoes off before heading up the stairs, Jeff following him.

"Mmh," Jeff hummed. "Well, I say we make use of our time right now."

"And how to you propose we spend our time?" Riker asked, dropping his backpack by his desk and turning around to face Jeff. Jeff just smirked and kicked Riker's door shut.

Riker's eyebrows shot up and Jeff giggled, walking over to grab fistfuls of Riker's shirt to bring him closer. They looked at each other, Riker's blue-grey eyes reflecting in Jeff's green ones. Jeff cocked one eyebrow up and Riker let out a shaky breath.

"I thought you _liked_ the uniform," Jeff teased, one eyebrow still raised. Riker let out a small whimper, eyes falling quickly to Jeff's lips, which were still turned up into a smirk. Jeff let out another giggle and then pulled Riker's face to his. They both let out sighs against each other's lips and relaxed against each other.

Riker froze for a second as Jeff's tongue swiped across his lips, but then opened his mouth. Jeff's lips turned up into a smile and wasted no time inserting his tongue into Riker's mouth. A whimper escaped from Riker's throat and Jeff giggled, pushing Riker back towards the bed. Riker let out a small yelp as he fell back onto his bed, but he was silenced quickly as Jeff climbed on top of him and pulled their mouths together again.

They continued kissing, tongues fighting for dominance. Then, Riker's hips thrust up, seeking friction. Jeff let out a groan into Riker's mouth and Riker let out a small gasp.

"Oh god, do that again," Jeff panted, pulling Riker's mouth back to his.

Riker let out a small moan and obeyed, snapping his hips up again. They both let out shaky breaths into each other's mouths and then Jeff rolled his hips down. Riker groaned and Jeff keened, both of their muscles tensing. Their instincts seemed to kick in as they moved their hips together again, both of them keening out.

"Wait, wait," Jeff gasped, pulling away. "If I cum in these pants I'm dead."

"Mmph," Riker grumbled, pulling Jeff's face back to his as Jeff wiggled his way out of his cheer pants. Riker let out a moan as Jeff settled back down on top of him, their hips slotting together perfectly. Jeff smirked against Riker's lips and then reached down to push the front of Riker's shirt up in order to run his hands along Riker's abs.

Riker let out a shaky breath, hips rotating on instinct in order to get the friction he wanted. Jeff reacted and rolled his own hips down, causing Riker to catch his breath and then shift uncomfortably since his jeans seemed way too tight for his liking. Jeff giggled against Riker's lips and moved his hands in order to undo Riker's jeans. Riker let out a shaky breath as some of the pressure was released, but then caught his breath again as Jeff palmed over him. He pushed up into Jeff's hand, pulling his mouth away from Jeff's as he groaned. Jeff let out a low chuckle, but then caught his breath as Riker reached out to palm over him as well.

They easily found a steady rhythm as they brought their mouths back together, their hands and hips still moving against each other. Soon enough, Riker could feel the heat pooling in his stomach becoming almost too intense. He started to gasp for air and his hips fell out of rhythm slightly, but he didn't mind, because Jeff seemed to be experiencing the same thing. Jeff pulled his mouth away from Riker's and pressed their foreheads together as they panted, both of them still palming over the other.

Then, Jeff let out a groan, hips stuttering against Riker's hand. Riker thrust up once more and then groaned also, muscles releasing as he threw his head back against his pillow. Jeff collapsed on top of him, both of them panting. Riker took deep breaths to try and even out his breathing and Jeff pressed his cheek to Riker's chest right above his heart. Riker's heart was still pounding, but he could tell Jeff's was still pounding too, so he didn't feel too insecure about it.

"Ick, I feel all gross now," Jeff complained, shifting his hips. Riker snorted with laughter, rolling his eyes.

"You're not the only one," Riker added.

"Hmph," Jeff grumbled before kissing Riker's jaw line and then shoving up from Riker's bed. "I am going to hi-jack a pair of boxers."

"Go for it," Riker replied, sitting up as Jeff walked over to Riker's dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and then walked into Riker's bathroom. Riker huffed out a breath and then got up to change into a new pair of boxers as well before pulling a pair of gym shorts on.

"It safe to come out?" Jeff's voice called out from the bathroom.

"Mhm," Riker replied as he dropped the dirty pair of boxers into his laundry basket. Jeff just giggled and then walked out of the bathroom and dropped his pair of dirty boxers into the laundry basket also.

"I should probably go change before set," Jeff sighed, looking around the room. Riker chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, probably," Riker agreed as Jeff pulled on his cheer pants and then walked over to the bedroom door. Riker followed, huffing out a small breath. Jeff turned and smirked slightly, shaking his head. Riker eyed him questioningly and Jeff giggled, pulling Riker's mouth back to his as he leaned back against the door. Riker smiled against Jeff's lips, hands finding their way into Jeff's hair as Jeff's fists tightened on his shirt.

"Mmh, so _straight_ ," Jeff giggled once they broke apart, foreheads pressed together.

"Shut up," Riker grumbled, pressing Jeff closer to the door. Jeff just giggled again before kissing Riker lightly and then shoving him away and opening the door.

Then they both stopped dead, eyes wide as they looked out in the hallway to see Alyssa passing. She giggled and waved.

"Hey, Jeffy-poo! Hey, Biker!" she added, still giggling as she walked passed, one eyebrow raised.

"Hey, Alyssa," they replied in unison as she walked into her room.

They both looked at each other with wide eyes and took in each other's appearance. Both their lips were red and slightly swollen and their hair was a mess.

"Um, yeah. I'm gonna go change before set. See you in a few," Jeff coughed before jumping down the stairs as Riker nodded. Once Jeff was gone, Riker slumped back against the wall and slid down it.

"Crap," he breathed, pushing his hair out of his face. Then, his head snapped up as he heard Alyssa giggle. He looked over to see her poking her head out of her room.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she laughed, winking. At this, Riker smiled and rolled his eyes before pushing up from the floor and going to get ready to leave, ignoring Alyssa's giggles as they followed him down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Teehee! So basically everything is the same except they go to public school. Riker would definitely not fight everything as much, but the knowledge of their affairs is a lot more limited...as in Alyssa is the only one to know for the longest time and she wouldn't be conferring with Lily because Lily doesn't know anything.   
> Also, since they didn't go to Westtown and would have stayed in their home public school system, Riker would have totally dated Selena rather than Natalie. Their relationship wouldn't have ended badly though, and they probably would have remained somewhat friends. Cuz, let's be honest, Selena would have always seen the chemistry between Riker and Jeff. She's not dumb and is very observant.


End file.
